Til Death do us part
by Almighty Oracle
Summary: The sequel to Original Sin.


Til Death do us Part  
  
by The Almighty Oracle  
  
PG  
  
Setting 1521 Barcelona Spain  
  
"Today is the day, I'm going to ask her today." Miguel paced uneasily through the small room. Tulio came in and noticed Miguel's pacing. "Hey Miguel what are you doing." Miguel ran over to his partner. "Oh Tulio I'm so nervous! I'm not sure I'm ready for this I mean I'm only 25! What if I making a huge mistake!" Miguel jabbered quickly "Whoa slow down! Ok what are you so nervous about?" Miguel smiled at him. "I'm going to ask Lupe to marry me!" Tulio shot back "Wow! Really? So soon! Are you sure about this?" Miguel's smile fell "I don't know! Am I rushing into this? Should I wait longer? I mean do you think I'm responsible enough to settle down and have a family?!" "Ok calm down Miguel! You worry too much!" Tulio shook his head as he recollected what he just said. "Did I just say that? To you?" "Tulio, I am serious about this, look!" Miguel pulled out a small diamond ring from his pocket. "Madre de Dios you are serious about this! Aren't you?" Miguel let Tulio inspect the ring. "I just don't know anymore! I can't believe myself that I am actually going to do this!" "This is real!" said Tulio as he looked closer at the ring. "Of course it is!" Miguel snapped. "I'm sorry Tulio but I'm just so worried." "what is there to worry about? You love Lupe right?" "Of course more than anything." "And she loves you right? Well then it's settled! Marry her Miguel!" "But does she love me?" Tulio sighed. "Miguel, I've never known a girl to wait for her boyfriend for almost a year, without knowing where he is or if he's alive. Trust me buddy She's crazy about you. No girlfriend would do what she did," Tulio smiled at him. "but a wife would." Miguel felt better thanks to Tulio's words of wisdom. "Thanks Tulio." Miguel hugged him and began to walk out the door. "Oh Miguel," Tulio called out. "good luck." Miguel smiled at his partner "Thanks buddy"  
  
Miguel got up on Altivo and rode to the tavern. "Altivo, you think I'm doing the right thing, don't you." Altivo nickered in agreement. "Ya know old boy sometimes I wish I was a horse. No pre-engagement stress!" Altivo whinnied. "I want to take her someplace special to pop the question but where?" Altivo whinnied excitedly and ran in the other direction. "Altivo! Where are you going?" The war horse suddenly stopped at the waterfront. "What are we doing here?" Miguel dismounted him and looked around. "What? What do you want me to see?" Altivo pushed Miguel with his nose so he was looking at the beach. "Oh I see! You want me to ask her at the beach!" Altivo whinnied. Miguel patted him on the nose. "Sometimes old boy, I forget how smart you are."  
  
Meanwhile in a tavern not too far away..."What a boring day" sighed Esmerelda. "It's the middle of the afternoon, nothing happens until it starts getting dark anyway." said Lolita. Esmerelda looked at the bucket and rags they were using to clean the tables. "hmmm" She looked at Lolita "Hey wench! Heads up!" "Wha?" With that Esmerelda hurled the rag at Lolita. "Ah! Hey." Lolita grabbed the rag "Ok now your dead!" The girls began throwing the rags at each other. The water flew everywhere. The girls were running around and laughing so much they didn't notice Miguel walk in. "Hi girls where is..." But before he could finish he had a rag in his face. "Hey!" Lolita and Esmerelda turned red. "Oh my God, Señor Miguel, I am so sorry!" Said Lolita as she wiped his face. "Calm down, I won't rat on you I'm fine." Miguel smiled at them. "Now, where is Guadalupe?" "She's upstairs Miguel, in the office" said Esmerelda. "Thanks, oh and if I were you, I'd clean this up before Guadalupe comes down, I don't want you two to get in any trouble." Miguel smiled at them before he went upstairs.  
  
When he got to the top of the stairs he inhaled deeply before he knocked on the door. "Lupe it's me can I come in?" "Come on in Miguel." He walked in to see Lupe hard at work cleaning the office. "Hello sweetie." She gave him a kiss. "You look busy do you need any help?" asked Miguel "No It's ok I'm almost done." She looked at the books and papers on the floor. "Well sort of." She sat down her chair behind her desk. "So is there any reason you're here honey?" Miguel smiled slyly and walked behind her. "Well this is what I was thinking, How about you and I take a carriage ride on the beach." " I don't know honey I have a lot of work to do." Miguel wasn't going to give up that easily. He began to massage her shoulders. Lupe began to clear her mind "ooh that feels so good" she moaned "A moonlight ride on the beach, just you and me, under the stars. We can get a bottle of champagne" Miguel whispered "It sounds very romantic, what is the occasion?" Lupe asked. "Does a boyfriend need a reason to take out his señorita for a romantic ride? Beside I love you do I need a logical answer?" "I guess not. What time will you pick me up?" "Eight o'clock on the dot." Lupe put her arms around him. "I'll be there." He kissed her goodbye and left with a bigger smile on his face then usual.  
  
That night the carriage was almost to Lupe's house. "So Señor," Said the driver trying to start a conversation. "What is the occasion?" "Well she doesn't know it yet, but tonight at the beach I'm going to ask her to marry me." "Wow congratulations I hope it works out for you." Miguel laughed " You and me both!"  
  
The carriage stopped in front of Lupe's villa. She came out her house with her hair loosely about her shoulders and she was dressed in a dark blue gown. " You look beautiful, Lupe dear." "You look very handsome yourself Miguel." She said noticing his new pants and cape. Miguel helped her up into the carriage and they rode down the cobblestone streets. They stopped at the beach. They got out of the carriage and stood on the sand. Miguel pulled champagne out of the back of the carriage. "As I promised." "Oh Miguel this champagne is expensive. I don't want you to spend..." "shh,shh,shh" Miguel put his finger on her lips. "I don't want you to worry, money is no object when it's for my señorita." He poured two glasses and gave one to her. "Before we toast I want to ask you something." "Of course dear, what is it?" She asked. Miguel held her hand and got on one knee. "Guadalupe del Oceano, ever since I met you at your tavern and you saved mine and Tulio's life, I knew you were the one I wanted to be with, and to grow old with." He pulled out the ring from his pocket and held it to her. "Lupe, the love of my life, will you marry me?" Lupe was overwhelmed. She was absolutely speechless and she began to tear up with happiness. "Yes Miguel, I will." She managed to say through her tears. He slid the diamond ring on her finger and She hugged him. "Yes yes yes!" Miguel and Lupe never felt so happy. Miguel held her in his arms and lifted her lips to his. "We will be together forever." She kissed him, "I love you."  
  
Tulio waited for Miguel's return. He was anxious to hear the news. Miguel walked inside. "Well? How did it go?" asked Tulio "You, Señor are looking at one very happy future bridegroom!" Tulio had a huge smile on his face. "Oh congratulations Miguel!" He hugged him "I didn't think I'd see the day, Wow! I mean you, getting married." Miguel laughed "I'm still trying to get over the shock." They sat down at the table "So, do you have any details about the wedding planed?" "Of course not Tulio I've only been engaged for an hour!"  
  
The carriage brought Lupe to her house. "Thanks." She said to the driver. "Congratulations señorita del Oceano, on your engagement" Said the driver as he rode off. Lupe went inside the house. She leaned against the door, looked at the gold and diamond ring on her finger and sighed. She giggled with happiness. She picked up the picture of Miguel on her mantle and smiled at it. "I'm going to be married in a few months. I can't believe it!" "Neither can I." came a male voice from in the room. She dropped the picture and the glass shattered on the wood floor. "Who's there?" Lupe asked. It was her evil cousin Juan! (ok everyone scream!ahhh) "Juan, what are you doing in my house? Get out!" "Oh my dear little cousin, trying to get rid of me so soon?" Lupe picked up the poker from the fireplace. "You leave me alone!" she warned. "Don't be a fool Lupe!" Said Juan as he kicked the poker out of her hand. She gasped in pain and held her wrist. She looked up at him." Get away from me!" She ran to the door but he closed it before she was able to get through. Juan grabbed her by her collar and threw her on a chair. "Sit down and listen!" He bellowed. "No" she screamed "Get out of my house and leave me alone!" She got out of the chair and backed away. "I really wish I didn't have to do this but I must insist." He pulled out a musket rifle and held it to her chest. "Now do as I say and sit down, or I will kill you, and you know that wasn't the first time I promised that." Lupe slowly sat back down. "Whoa Juan, you don't want to do this." He grinned evilly. "Oh don't I? I warned you about that Miguel and you refused to listen. Now I hear you are to be married to him?!" "Word travels fast huh?" said Lupe. Juan held the rifle up to her again. "Do you think this is funny niña piquiña?" Lupe gulped "not essentially, no." "Good I don't think it's funny either. I will not permit you to disgrace our family name and marry a criminal." "Juan, I don't care! I will disown our family if it makes you happy. But I am going to marry Miguel, whether you like it or not! I am not little girl anymore! You can't order me around!" She snapped. "Well my dear little cousin I'm afraid you are going to do what I say because I am on the right side of the gun." said Juan. "Fine Juan," said Lupe as she crossed her arms. "Go ahead and shoot me! You'll have every constable from here to Madrid after they hear that musket fire." Juan smiled. "You were always a foolish girl, it's too bad your precious future husband to be will be attending a funeral instead of a wedding." Lupe closed her eyes waiting for musket ball to hit her heart. "No!" Miguel screamed. "It's me you want, leave her out of this." "Miguel!" Juan pointed the musket at him. "You sit next to your fiancée now!" Miguel held his arms in the air and moved over to Lupe. "Well well well, look what we have here? The happy couple." Juan grinned. "Lupe don't you feel privileged?" Juan held the musket to Miguel. "You get to watch your fiancée die!" "No, please Juan I'll do anything just please don't hurt him." She pleaded. "You were just a second ago, not fearing for your own life but yet you fear for his?" Lupe's eyes were full of tears as she begged Juan. "Please Juan, Miguel means the world to me I don't want you take that away from me, please. Take my own life and have the family's honor restored Just please let him go!" Juan looked down at her crying as she sat on the floor at his feet. Miguel took this opportunity of Juan being preoccupied and punched him in the jaw. Juan fell on the hard floor and groaned in pain. He suddenly rose with anger. "Now I will kill you both!" Juan grabbed his musket that was lying on the floor. He aimed it at Lupe. Lupe's life flashed before her as she looked into the hateful eyes of her older cousin. Juan pulled the trigger. "No!" Miguel yelled. It fired with a loud bang. Miguel pushed the barrel and struggled to get the gun away from him. Miguel eventually over powered him and got the musket out of Juan's hands. Seeing Miguel had the gun. Juan got up and began to walk out the door. "I'll be back to kill you both!" Juan ran out the door. Miguel was about to go after him when he heard Lupe call his name weakly. "Miguel" He turned to see her on the floor in a pool of her own blood. "Oh my God, Lupe!" He sat by her side. She wasn't directly hit by the bullet but was wounded enough to easily bleed to death. "Lupe your are going to be ok." Miguel took off his shirt and tried to stop the blood that was oozing out of her side. "It's going to be ok. I'm going to get you a doctor. Just hang on don't let go" Miguel held her hand. "I don't think I'm going to make it Miguel." She whispered. "No! Lupe, don't leave me." he began to cry. "Please don't leave me." Miguel's warm tears fell on her hands. "Guadalupe, listen to me I'm going to get you a doctor just hang on please. For me." "Miguel if I don't make it, I just want you to know that I will always love you and it wasn't your fault." Miguel kissed her forehead. "I won't let you down dearest, you are going to get better, Then we will get married and live together forever and there is nothing that is going to stop that from happening! I want you to remember that" Miguel ran out the door and mounted Altivo. Lupe sat there on the floor in pain. She felt cold even though it was summer, she was freezing. Lupe tried to move but couldn't. She decided to sit still and think of Miguel's words. She closed her eyes waiting for the impending death she expected.  
  
She awoke to the sounds of a mandolin being played somewhere close by. She opened her eyes and the room came in to focus. She looked to her side and saw Miguel. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" Miguel asked "I've been better." she groaned. He smiled at her. "I knew you would pull through. The doctor said you needed a miracle to survive with all, the blood you lost. But I told him that she would live because she was my miracle." Miguel moved her hair away from her face. Lupe tried to sit up but again she couldn't. "No, don't try to get up you might start to bleed again." "How long have I been here?" she asked "Two days and counting because you're not going anywhere for a while." "Oh great." she sighed. "Well put it this way I'm going to take care of you. You can consider it pre-marital vows, because in sickness or in health, for richer and for poorer..." "and til' death do us part." she finished. Miguel smiled "Let's hope we don't have to use that one for a long time." She laughed with him. "Miguel, don't make me laugh, it's painful." "Sorry." She looked adoringly at her future husband. "What would I do without you?" she whispered "I was about to ask you the same question." Miguel responded.  
  
THE END 


End file.
